Digimon: Takeru of the rebellion
by KiraTheCrestOfChaos
Summary: Takeru,a young prince,Hikari,A poor girl,both containing a power which non shall know...[Warning:you may notice some similar scene's form anime's,but try and guess which...] [Takari-adventure!]
1. Chapter 1

_**In a kingdom NOT THAT far away...There lived a ruthless,uncaring king,The king had 2 sons..Yamato/Matt and Takeru Ishida,Hikari was a poor,kind-hearted girl living with her mother and brother,Taichi,When they crossed,what will happen?**_

* * *

The Kingdom of Shunji,lived a greedy King...

"Young master!" A voice cried out,and one of the maids of the castle were calling out

"Young master!" The maid cried again,she is gathered with the other staff of the castle

"Where is he?" One of the staff said as he entered a room where an 11-year old boy was in

"Ah,Master Yamato! Where is Young master?!"The maid said as Yamato shrugged,The maids went away,Yamato closed the door and shouted

"Alright,you can come out now!" He shouted and Gabumon,Patamon came out stumbling,followed by an 8-year old boy

"Owie!" The boy shouted

"Takeru...you gotta stick on you're landing" Yamato laughed at his 8-year old brother as he pouted

"Gabumon was too big!" Takeru accused

"I think i need to work on my diet.." Gabumon said,earning a laugh from Patamon

"Takeru,I think you need to go.." Yamato said as he pushed his 8-year old brother out of his room

"But,I don't wanna see father!" Takeru whined

"Sure father can be mean and all,but come on Takeru! He's you're father!" Yamato said as Takeru struggled out of Yamato's grip,Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Please? Can i play a little longer?" Takeru pouted,Yamato looked away

"Sorry,Takeru but..." Yamato looked back at Takeru

"Please?" Takeru said doing his puppy eyes,Yamato sweat dropped

"No..." Yamato said but was cutted by Takeru

"Pretty please?" Takeru said while doing his best puppy eyes

"Grr...Fine! Just please come back before dinner.." Yamato admitted, Takeru laughed and snuck out of the castle from Yamato's window,and landed on his feet,with Patamon following him

"Master Yamato!" A voice said from the door

"Coming!" Yamato shouted back

* * *

"So,Where are we going?" Patamon asked the little boy

"Ummm...I know! How about we go to the secret shrine!" Takeru suggested and made his way to the shrine

"Duck!" Patamon shouted

"Where?" Takeru said searching for the animal,But Patamon pushed his head down and peaked at the edge,There were guards there

"Where is young Master?" The guard shouted towards the other

"Don't ask me.." The guard replied as Takeru quietly made his way towards the shrine.

Takeru was halfway there,when he ran into a man with a mask,Patamon quickly hid somewhere

"Sorry mister who-has-a-terrifiying-mask" Takeru bowed and continued on,but was stopped by the man

"Excuse me,MR who-has-a-terrifiying mask,but i'm in a hurry!" Takeru said but then another man got hold of Takeru's arms from the back

"Umm...can you let go of me MR who-has-a-terrifiying-mask-no.2?" Takeru asked,but the man drew out a sword

"You must be prince Takeru Ishida..." The man said as Takeru looked at the blade in shock

"Now..It's time for you're judgment...' The man said and drew back his sword,ready for a kill,Takeru was about to cry

"Wait...What kind of judgment?" Takeru asked as the two mysterious man looked at each other

"Oh,you know...it's the kind of judgment...where...errr" The man,who was holding Takeru's arm was suggesting

"Killing" the other man continued for him

"Oh yeah...does that answer you're question?" The man said and Takeru nodded

"Yep,Thank you..." Takeru said

"You're welcom...wait what!?" The man said as he noticed that he was caught off guard and Takeru broke from his grasp,He quickly ran but the man took hold of his arms again

"It's a shame you have to die so young..." The man said as Takeru stared at the floor,crying

"I..don't wanna...die.." Takeru cried,The man holding the sword pulled Takeru's blond hair up,forcing Takeru to look at him

"Now...Die.." The man said and lifted his sword up,Takeru waited for the blow,Then he heard shouting,and somebody was pulling him away

"Takeru?" Yamato said as Takeru opened his eye,he looked over to the 2 men,who were being arrested

"Yamato...who are they?" Takeru slowly got up

"Thier from the Drariel kingdom..." Yamato said,Takeru looked a them

"You mean...the kingdom of thieves?" Takeru said as Yamato nodded

The maids found Takeru and dragged him back

"No more running away,young Master!" The maid scolded "Therefore,The king ordered us to keep you from running!' The maid added,And King Fukiyo came in

"What were you thinking young man?!" The king shouted as Takeru winced

"Sorry,father.." Takeru apologize,The king walked away

"Father..I" Takeru reached out a hand,but the king swatted it away

"I don't want rubbish like you touching me.." The king said and walked out

"Why father...Why do you hate me?..." Takeru said quietly to himself,after a few minutes,Takeru stared at the ceilling in his room,ignoring the laughter from his family

'Father...You always want to get away from me..please tell me what did i do wrong...'Takeru said as the door opened,it was the king

"Takeru! If you don't want to come to launch,then you dont need to eat!.." The king shouted,Takeru kept quiet, The king sigh and went out,a few minutes later,he was back with a plate

"Takeru,eat!" The king ordered and gave him the plate,Takeru took the plate,and on the plate,only left a little of rice and fishbone,Takeru cried

'You always gave me less or nothing to eat..." Takeru said after his father got out of his room,Takeru could hear him burst into laughter,Takeru placed the plate and covered his ears,like the king was insulting him

"I don't want to live like this anymore.." Takeru said and snuck out of the window, he climbed down the rope and made it down,Takeru looked through his brother's room turned and walked off.

* * *

Takeru looked around the kingdom,he was in a small town,Takeru was amazed by the number of stalls and people,then he was splashed by water

"Oh,I'm sorry!" A woman said and helped Takeru into her house,drying off

Inside the house,Takeru was given a green shirt and pants to wear(the clothes that Takeru wore in digimon 01)

"Are you..Takeru Ishida?,The son of King Vertus?" The woman asked after Takeru got out of the room,The woman noticed the wet clothes were prince clothes

Takeru just nodded

"I see...what are you doing out here alone?" The woman asked,Takeru looked nervous

"Ummm...I...Got lost on the way to the castle.." Takeru Lied

'Oh? I know my way to the castle,shall i take you there?" The woman suggested

"NO!..I mean,no...not yet.." Takeru said and looked around the house,it was a small cottage on a hill

"I thought i was in a small town.." Takeru mummured

"I work there,I help to water the plants outside,this is where i live.." The woman said

"Do you live here by yourself?" Takeru asked,the woman shook her head

"No...i have a son and a daughter...Thier out..doing thier job as monster slayers.." The woman covered her mouth as Takeru eye's widen

"Digimon slayers?!" Patamon shouted from the window and flew behind Takeru

'I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Patamon cried

"No! Monster's slayer,not digimon slayer!" The woman said "so...digimon do exist...' The woman said

"You know digimon?" Takeru said

"Yes..My daughter and son have one too.." The woman replied,soldier bursted into the cottage

"Master Takeru..return to the castle at once!" The knight said

"No! I don't want to!" Takeru cried as the soldier's took hold of his hands

"Takeru! Take this!" The woman cried and handed him an orb

"Huh?" Takeru gasped

"You shall know how to use it when the time has come!" The woman said as Takeru went out of sight

"Mom!" A boy bursted in,followed by a girl

"Why is the imperial army here?!" The girl cried

"Nothing...So,how was you're first monster slaying?" The woman said

"Awsome!" The boy repiled

"Awful...' The girl said

"Lighten up,Hikari!" The boy teased

"Oh,shut up,Taichi.." Hikari pouted,she noticed one orb missing

"Mom?what did you do to the spare lilium orb?" Hikari asked

"You'll see.." The woman smiled

* * *

**This was requested by my brother...-_-**

**Anyway,if you want this to be an alternate timeline of Digimon:The Awakening,then please review,if not,please ignore **

**Next chapter:**

_**The mysterious orb given to Takeru reacted one day,transporting Takeru to freedom from the castle,But,when an ultimate evil is risen,Takeru joins Hikari and Taichi on a journey,meeting allies and enemies,but how will he do that,when the guards from castle that Takeru lived was finding for him under the orders of the king? Find out!**_


	2. Chapter 2:The beginning of a revolution

**i know i'm not getting any review and the views i'm getting are poor...but i wanna complete the story,Digimon:the awakening shall be finished soon**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon (forgot to add this in the last chapter)**

* * *

The 8-year old boy was thrown into his room

"Takeru! If this keeps up,I'm going to have to punish you!" The king said and walked out of the room,In the hallway,The king bumped into his son

"Father...Don't you think you're being too harsh on him?" Yamato said

"I know...but it's for his own good..." The king replied

"If only mother was here..." Yamato spoke

"But she choose the path to heaven...it can't be helped" the king replied

"But...Just because mother is dead,doesn't mean you're suppose to be strict towards my little brother!" Yamato said

"Yamato...If he steps in my line,you're not going to fight back" The king spoke and walked past him,Yamato just stood there in shock,Not knowing an eye near the edge of the wall

"Mother..." Takeru said,Recalling an event

* * *

At night,in the corridor of the castle,Guards coming in everywhere,searching in rooms to another,the maids and servents were escorted towards the shrine

Takeru hid d a secret wall,he heard clatting of armor behind him

"Anyluck?" One voice said

"No..Young master just disapeared!" The other voice replied,Takeru thought the guards are searching for someone,and that someone...was him,Takeru heard the footsteps getting far away,He came out of his hiding spot and went towards the exit

"Here it is!" Patamon said,Takeru pulled the level and the gate opened

"I heard noises! There!" The guards shouted and armor chlatting were heard coming closer,Takeru went out of the gate,But there was water surrounding the castle,He took a deep breath and tried to jump and swim towards outside,But an crocodile came out of nowhere,Starling Takeru,Takeru felt like somebody grab him from behind and dragged him away from the exit

"Dammit.." Takeru thought,His heart sank as he heard guards surroundding him,He searched for Patamon,Noticing he managed to get out safely

Next day,The king called Takeru to the throne room,the 8-year old boy stood infront of his father

"Takeru...I am going to discard you as prince.." The king said

"What?!" Takeru said,Yamato just stood there in shock beside his father

"It's for you're own good.." The king said,causing the boy to stomp towards the exit

"What's for my own good?" Takeru thought angrily,He stomped to his room and noticed something glowing in his drawer but he ignored it

""I'm sick and tired of this place!" Takeru said and shutted the door behind him,He looked out of the window,desperatly wanting to go out (Rapunzel? I dunno..)

"I wonder..What the outside world feel like?" Takeru said,Then a bat-hamster came to view

"Huh?" Takeru was starled,Patamon opened the window and handed him and glowing orb

"What is.." The orb formed the crest of hope

"I feel power surging when i picked it up!" Patamon chipped

"Yeah..It's like..more energy!" Takeru said,Then Takeru had an idea

"I wonder.." He said and prepared a punch,An aura surrounding his hand as he punched the window open

"It worked! Now to get out of here.." Takeru said,He changed his clothes and packed up things,Before leaving,He turned towards the door

"Arigato...Yamato.." Takeru wispeared and jumped out of the window,Glad it was the lower floor,Takeru quickly ran towards the gate and made it out of the castle

"I..did it!" Takeru said and ran off town,hoping to hide

With that,Takeru manged to escape...little know fact...

* * *

"You're Highness!" A guard came in into the room

"What is it? Can't you see i'm talking to my son?" The king replied,pointing to Yamato

"Yes..but Young master Takeru.." The guard said but was cutted by the king

"Did he disappered!?"

The knight nodded

"You are all worthless! Warn the other guards to search for him!" The king ordered

"Yes! My lord!" The knight said and ran out of the room

"Father.." Yamato spoke up

"Don't worry,We'll find him..."The king said,Yamato went to the prince room

"Takeru..." Yamato wispeared

* * *

**3 years has passed,Takeru is still missing, Yamato was really unhappy as the king has annouced his death,but his body not found..**

"why would you annouce his death when there is no evidence?" A 14-year old boy said

"No..Yamato...It has been 3 years..He could be dead.." The king said

"Why would he run away?" Matt questioned but the king stood silent

"No..I won't let you annouce he is dead!" Matt shouted

"But Yamato...The kingdom's prince is gone and you're the only son i have,either leave or stay.." The king replied,Yamto kept queit,Then marched towards his room

"Yamato.." The king sigh..A knight nusted in the room

"Your Highness! The terrorist are striking back!" He said

"Get everyone to defend this castle!" The king ordered

"Yes! You're majesty!" The guard said and quickly ran back outside

'You're trying to get you're country back? I rule this country!" The king thought and proceeded to escape to his personal transport...

* * *

**30 KM from shunji...**

A 11-year old Blond boy was sitting on a chair in his school,Watching the news

"The castle of shunji has been attacked by terrorist.." The boy switched off the news

"That must have been bad.." A girl beside him said

"Yeah...terrorist? Here?" The blond boy replied

"T.K...but...It is possible.." The girl said

"Hikari..I faced this before.." Takeru said and got up when he heard his name called by his teacher

"Takaishi?" The teacher called

"Coming!" Takeru replied

Takeru helped out the teacher and all that stuff,After he was done,School was over,Hikari waited him outside

"Better stay away from shunji,huh?" Hikari asked,Takeru nodded

"By the way...What do you mean.."you've face this before?" ' Hikari asked,Takeru stood quiet,Takeru's phoene rang

"Hello?...Yes..Alright..I'll be there.." Takeru said and quickly called for a taxi

"Huh? Where are ya going?" Hikari asked him

"I gotta help a friend of mine in chess.." Takeru replied "Wanna come?" He added

Hikari nodded and they both got in the taxi,They arrived at thier destination and went inside a tall building

"Isn't this the shunji empire building?" Hikari asked frightened

"Relax.." Takeru smile and opened a door

"Thank heavens you are here.." A butler said

"So...You're surprior has arrived?" A man chuckled "But he is just a student"

"How much time left?" Takeru asked the butler

"25 minutes.." The butler replied,Hikari thought they were gambling,But she noticed there were chess pieces

"Listen here boy...If you win,This butlers life will be Spared,But you if you lose..The butler will die"..Hikari was shocked at the statement

The man grinned and Takeru sat down

"It take 20 minuted to finish you" the man said

"If it's like that...then...I'll take 20 secounds" Takeru replied,Hikari noticed the side Takeru was on was on a tough situation

"T.K"

"Don't worry,It'll be over.." Takeru said,holding up a chess piece

"You're starting with king?" The man laughed

_20 seconds later.._

"Checkmate.."

Hikari couldn't believe her eyes,Takeru got up and left with Hikari,The man was staring down at the board with unbelievable eyes

"How could he beat me?" The man said and fainted

"How did you beat him?" Hikari questioned

"Well..." Before Takeru could answer,An explosion was heard,Terrorist were attacking

"Hikari run while you still can" Takeru said

"But..what about you?" Hikari asked

"I'll be fine, Go!" Takeru pushed her away,And an explosion landed between them

"T.K!" Hikari shouted,a hand gripped her shoulder

"Miss,hurry,get out of this area!" A police officer warned

"But...Alright.." Hikari replied and ran away 'Please be alright..."

* * *

"Ow...My head.." Takeru said,getting up,He noticed terrorist surrounded him

"Relax...We ain't gonna hurt you.." One of the terrorist said

"Hey buddy,Why don't you hand over your valuebles?" Another terrorist joked

Oh shut up..don't scare him" The man said and helped Takeru up

"You're terrorist right? Why aren't you killing me?" Takeru replied

"We take back this country...We don't kill people.." The man said

"The king took over this country?" Takeru asked,The terrorist nodded

"He took our beloved country and it's culture away from us,And we're getting it back..." The man answer

his father treated him badly and now he took over this country,Takeru remembered something that made him even angry

**Flashback**

5-year old Takeru sneaked near a basment room in his castle,he even knew that room is an execution room,He opened the door slightly,The boy was shocked to see his mother being executed...

'How could father do this?'Takeru thought when he saw his Father near her mother's body,Smirking evily

Takeru watched in horror as His father threw the body into the water

**_End of flashback_**

Takeru's thoughts were blown when he heard several gunshots,Killing the terrorrist

Takeru turned around to see a group of imperial guards

"Now..What's a student doing here?" the captain said,Holding a gun towards him,Takeru looked shocked at the gun

"Wha?" Takeru said

"I don't care if you're a student" he smirked evily,Takeru didn't look scared

"Aren't you trembling in you're shoes?" The captain laughed,but noticed Takeru glaring at him

"Shinu.." Takeru wispeared, Then dashed so fast towards the guards

"What the?"

Takeru landed a punch towards the others,The captain smirked as he pointed a gun

"No where to run.."but Takeru disappeared

"Where did he?" The captain shouted and also noticed the gun he was holding disappeared,Takeru appeared behind him,with the gun pointing towards the captains head

"I have the ability to control time and gravity..No one knows this..." Takeru answered

"You...Are you..." The captain spoke but Takeru pulled the trigger

"Argh!"

Takeru just stared blankly at the body,and smirked

"Didn't know i had it in me.." Takeru said

_After mother died,I had to live with father,Recalling me back to Takeru Ishida...but now..I'm free...I'm back to my real name,Takeru Takaishi..._

* * *

**Wohoo! Finally finished! I know it looks like from code geass...But hey,Good,no? (This totally spoiled the mood..XD)**

**Nowif you're wonderin or confused:**

**1) yes,I used Takeru's english name,But in this story,Takeru Ishida/Takaishi is his real name and T.K is just a codename to hide his identity as Prince Takeru Ishida/Takaishi**

**Japanese word of today:**

**Shinu- Die **

**Yep,That's all for today,leave a review and tell me what Takeru/T.K fanfiction should i do next,Thanks for reading! And don't think it's over yet..Next chapter coming! (If my brother dosen't hog the computer,I can finish another chapter faster)**

**Ja-matane! (**see you later!)


End file.
